syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 24
1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Moline Seeks 8th Straight Win Against Nats Tonight Tri-Cities Five Downs Rochester; Rivals Clash On Armory Court The Oshkosh All-Stars and the Indianapolis Kautskys were playing leapfrog today at the top of the National Basketball League’s western division and only a game and a half separated first place Oshkosh from fourth place Sheboygan as the bitter sectional struggle entered its final month. Indianapolis took first place Saturday by defeating Oshkosh, 59-54, despite Eddie Riska’s 29-point splurge for the All-Stars. Oshkosh regained the lead last night by beating the Chicago Gears, 54-52, while Sheboygan was defeating Indianapolis, 56 to 44. Fort Wayne’s Zollners downed Detroit, 75-50, for their ninth victory in 13 starts and the Moline Tri-Cities Blackhawks upset Rochester, the eastern leader, 48-41, in other games last night. It was Rochester’s fifth straight defeat and Moline’s seventh straight victory. The Zollners, making a brilliant late-season attempt to overhaul Rochester, now are only one and a half games out of first place. Both teams have six remaining games before the playoffs which are scheduled to begin on March 18. The Royals, however, play five games at home, while Fort Wayne faces five road contests. In the only other Saturday game, Toledo defeated Fort Wayne, 60-54. Tonight the Moline club stops off in Syracuse to tackle the Nationals as the teams battle for fourth position and a place in the Eastern Division playoffs. ---- Nationals Win In Reverse Syracuse Nats’ officials this morning received notification that the protest lodged over the Fort Wayne victory at the expense of Syracuse in Indiana a few weeks ago, had been allowed by league officials. The Nats were beaten by a point. Syracuse players insisted the winning Zollner basket had dropped through the net after regulation time. The verdict allowed Syracuse to hold fourth position. ---- Nationals Outscore Hartford Pros, 89-73 Hartford, Conn- John Chaney contributed 22 points to an 89-73 victory of the Syracuse Nationals in an exhibition basketball game against the Hartford Pros here last night. Every member of the Nats figured in their high-scoring attack. SYRACUSE: Chaney, lf (10-2-22), Rizzo, rf (3-6-12), Novak, c (5-0-10), Exel, c (4-2-10), Nelmark, lg (4-2-10), Dugger, lg (3-0-6), Meehan, rg (2-0-4), Sharkey, rg (7-1-15) TOTALS (38-13-89). HARTFORD: Cox, lf (7-5-19), Pajak, lf (0-0-0), Blainie, rf (4-1-9), O’Brien, rf (1-0-2), Hubbard, c (9-2-20), Klapprodt, lg (6-4-16), Zabco, rg (0-0-0), Mazzarella, rg (2-3-7) TOTALS (29-15-73). Score at half-time- Syracuse 40, Hartford 27. Officials- Coyle and Carrigan. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Entertaining Royals Present For Bobby Davies Bobby Davies, one of the all-time greats in professional basketball may be bowing out of competition for all time at War Memorial tonight when the Syracuse Nats entertain the Rochester Royals. It is the last scheduled visit of the Kodak City club here this season and unless the Royals meet the Nats in the final round playoff championships, it will be Davies’ final appearance. Earlier he announced his retirement effective at the close of the season to take over as cage mentor Gettysburg College. Coaching will be nothing new for the veteran. He once tutored at Seton Hall and he was responsible for sending John Macknowski to the Nats and Bob Wanzer and Pep Saul to Rochester after their collegiate careers ended. When Davies teamed with Al Cervi, Red Holzman, Fuzzy Levane, George Glamack and Arnie Johnson, the Royals had one of the best clubs in professional basketball. Billy Gabor, who has also announced his retirement from the sport, will present Bob with a traveling bag from the Nats’ Ladies Fan Club during halftime ceremonies. The Nats have won six of seven games with the Royals this season. Another meeting is scheduled in Rochester March 9. Despite the Nats edge, the majority of the contests have been close. Twice the Syracusans tallied point verdicts and once by two markers. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:February 24 Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Dugger Category:Exel Category:Gabor Category:Levane Category:Macknowski Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey